Arise From The Ashes, Dawn of The Phoenix
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Faith gives birth a daughter named Scarlet who is half human and half vampire. Ever since her birth,it was prophesied for Scarlet to kill Buffy. Faith must choose between fate, Scarlet, and her friends. Reviews are welcome
1. I can feel you all around me

Date: 10-7-2005

Faith's p.o.v

Beauty is only skin deep

Old habits die hard

Never go to sleep angry

Fire and ice fantasy

I can feel you all around me

Rock of ages

Endless burning flames of love


	2. In the arms of an angel, I've got faith

Date: 10-7-05

Scene: Seth's home-The Catacombs

Situation: Shortly after breaking up with her vampire boyfriend, Faith is held hostage by him in the catacombs. Seth is the name of Faith's vampire boyfriend.

(Wearing a blind fold, Faith is sitting in a chair with her hands tied behind her back) 

Seth(touching Sarah's cheek): Faith..

Faith(fearful): Seth, is it you? 

Seth(giving Faith a kiss): Yes

Faith(shocked): I thought that you were dead 

Seth(touching Faith cheek): I am an immortal, Faith, I can never die

Faith: I can't see you

Seth(removing Faith's blind fold and untying her hands): Faith, you may now open your eyes and walk around for a little bit 

Faith(walking around the room): What exactly is this place? 

Seth(examining the room): We are in the catacombs

Faith(throwing a skull at Seth): You are sick, I hope you do know that, right?

Seth(pointing a gun at Faith): I am going to torture you to death

Faith(trying to find a door that leads out of the catacombs): I am leaving you, Seth, you mean nothing to me. I remember that I had broke up with you. You are being a jerk as usual and I don't love you. I don't love you anymore so get used to it.

Seth(grabbing hold of Faith, he pulls her back into the room): You are going nowhere because you are my prisoner. Never walk away from your future meaning me. 

Faith (fighting Seth off of her body): I will never be your prisoner

Seth(pointing a gun at Faith): The rules have changed this time around in which makes you to be my prisoner

Faith(still trying to run out of the door): you are never going to hurt me

Seth(grabbing hold of Faith, he pulls her closer to him): You need to stop being such a bitch 

Faith(yelling at seth): Fuck You

Seth(slapping Faith): Please shut up, bitch

Faith(punching Seth in the face): Please shut up 

Seth(shocked, he stares at Faith with sad eye): Baby, I am obsessed with you so it is impossible for me to resist you. I have changed, love, I want you to see the change in me. You have to love me because it is apart of the prophesy. We belong together forever for we are starcrossed lovers, it is fated. Holding you hostage, this is how I beg for forgiveness and express my love for you. I know its crazy, but I need you to be close to me. I've got faith, I've got you and I only have eyes for you.

Faith: What prophesy?

Seth(reaching for Faith's lips): The lion will take hold of the lamb and bring forth the messiah. The chosen one will kill the thing that can't be destroyed by mortal men.

Faith(pushing Seth away from her): I will never belong to you even if we are starcrossed lovers

Seth(forcing himself on Faith's body): Let us seal the deal with a kiss

Faith(reaching for her gun): You will die if you touch me

Seth(knocking Faith's gun out of her hands): You won't need this gun because you are not going to kill me

Faith(running toward the door): You are sick, Seth, I don't need to be here with you

Seth(hitting Faith with a skull): You are going nowhere, faith, you will be mine to love forever

(Bleeding, an unconscious Faith falls to the ground and Seth rapes her. He continues to have his way with her until Buffy shows up)

Buffy: Seth, I demand for you to release faith

Seth: What will you do to me if I don't?

Buffy(driving her stake into Seth's chest): I am sorry that it had to be this way for you

Seth(turning into dust): I will see you in hell

(Seth disappears and Buffy turns her attention to Faith who is on the brink of death. Carrying Faith in her arms, Buffy takes her to the hospital)

Faith


	3. Silent suffering

Faith's p.o.v

Grief eats me up inside make crossing over the great divide hard for me to do.

Your gratitude is long over due, but I will always be on your side to help you ride out the storms of life.

OH, how do I wish for a private quiet safe place to hide out in for a while.

What nobody knows about shows through my fake fragile beautiful smile.

Make or break it, I can't fight back my tears and shake off this hopeless feeling.

Grief eats me up inside waiting for a perfect right moment to be set free from this internal prison, jar of old past scars and wounded cursed fallen stars.

Beautiful crimson rose among the thorns, my bleeding broken heart, I will grab this bull by its horns and let loose the unicorns.

Stuck at a crossroads, I can't decide whether to let you go or not.

Stuck at a crossroads, black is night plus daylight equals an another long hard forty eight hours for your heart of darkness.

Losing power, my heart mourns and bleeds for you every hour like a dying sick person.

My spirit presents itself in the form of a sparrow before you.

My endless sorrow gives you an another reason why you should kiss my lips tomorrow.

I am bleeding out from within, can you see me bleeding through my clothes?

You have promised me that you will always have my back through thick and thin.

I feed upon your nurture as though it is oxygen and you plant a seed of hope in my rose garden.

I never once saw it coming, the day when we would be broken and you were mean enough to torture my emotions.

Trying to find a light at the end of the tunnel, compassion and passion is mixed in with bittersweet memories.

Unanswered questions and unfinished business with you, plague my mind until the wind carries you away from me.

Absentminded, you don't reason to say sorry and it is your loss. I don't have to worry because you are not worth my time or tears.


	4. Learning to breathe, I'm living for you

Date: 10-7-05

Situation: Faith remains in a coma even during her stay at the hospital. She has a dream about the mayor and the first.

Scene: The park-Faith and the mayor are having a picnic in the park. The first make its presence known to the lovely couple.

The mayor: All of this food is delicious, Faith, you may become the next Rachel Ray

Faith(smiling): Thanks

The mayor: I love spending time with you, my precious sweet little faith

Faith: I am only just twenty four years old. I am not a little girl anymore.

The mayor: You will always be my baby

Faith(smiling): Only in your dreams

The mayor: If Buffy hadn't killed me, Sunnydale should've been ours to rule and reign over forever

Faith: You need to leave Buffy out of this. Buffy is really a nice person if you take time out to get to know her. She is learning to trust me so I should never let her down.

The mayor: But still she killed me

Faith: Whatever you have against her, you can take it out on me

The mayor: I am happy that you are her friend because you can do all of my dirty work for me. I will never rest in peace until Buffy Summers is dead. I want you to kill Buffy for me, sweetheart.

Faith: I can't kill her, I am not strong enough

The mayor: Faith, you have done your job by fulfilling the prophesy. If you can't kill Buffy then my future unborn granddaughter will do it. I assure you that your boyfriend will get a raise for getting you pregnant.

Faith(touching her stomach, she makes a shocking revelation): I am pregnant

The mayor: Her name shall be Scarlet Rose Lehane

Faith(touching her stomach, she speaks to the baby): Hello, my beautiful Scarlet Starlet

(Out of the blue, the first appear capturing the attention of Faith and the major)

The First(to the major): Hello, master

The mayor: Hello, first

The First(to Faith): You are carrying the chosen one so you must be careful at all times.

Faith: What if something bad happens to me or the baby?

The First: I will defend you at all times

Faith: I am the mother of all destiny so let it be

(All of a sudden sunlight breaks through the abyss and Faith awakes from her coma)


	5. Quiet moments of bliss

Faith's p.o.v

Meditate and relax

Everlasting silence and peace

Daydream

I am content and patient

The birth of a new creation

Absentminded

The quiet one

Infinite tenderness and numbness

Only time will tell

Nothing else matters


	6. Overshadow me, Oxygen

Date 10-8-05

Scene: Faith's hospital room

Situation: Faith awakes from her coma and discovers she is pregnant.

Buffy(crying, she begs faith): Please wake up, Faith

Faith(opening her eyes): Buffy..

Buffy(embracing Faith): Good morning, sleeping beauty

Faith: Where am I?

Buffy: You are in the hospital

Faith: Why?

Buffy: I found you unconscious in the catacombs

Faith(choked up): All that I remember is Seth hitting me

Buffy: I killed Seth so you don't have worry about him anymore

Faith(taking Buffy's hand in hers): B, life will never get any easier for us. I have some really important news to share with you.

Buffy(curious): What is it?

(Before Faith can tell Buffy that she is pregnant, a doctor enters the room bearing lifechanging news for both of them)

Faith: Doctor, lately I have been feeling unwell. Do you know what exactly is wrong with me?

Doctor: Faith, you are pregnant. If Buffy didn't bring you to the hospital, you and your baby would've died.

Faith: I thank you for explaining

Buffy(shocked): What?

Doctor(walking out of the room): Good luck to you, Faith

Buffy(angry, she yells at Faith): Faith, what the hell?

Faith(choked up): I was going to tell you before the doctor showed up

Buffy: You are pregnant with a vampire's baby. You are putting your life in danger by carrying Seth's baby. You must terminate your pregancey before all hell breaks loose.

Faith: You dated a vampire once and I supported your decision. I don't understand why you can't be happy for me.

Buffy: That was then, this is now

Faith: So what is the difference between then and now?

Buffy(crying): You will die if you have this baby

Faith(overcome with emotion): I don't care

Buffy(walking out of the room): You are dead to me


	7. Resilence

Date: 11-5-2005

Faith's p.o.v

Ignorance is bliss is a peace of mind, nirvana.

Dark and cold are the days of old so please don't hold onto the past anymore.

Worth more than gold, a woman's womb is the cradle of life.

Requiem for a dream, ice cream is a substitute for dreamlike nocturnal thoughts.

Steady drumbeat, mortal heartbeat containing childlike innocence be ready to experience love at a whole new different level.

Hungry for good delicious soul food, come clean and dry into this bleeding country of poetry.

Sitting on a cloud, try hard not to cry so loud and hard.

Special delivery, tiny bundle of joy, have a seat in heavenly places and become something beautiful someday.

Lonesome cuddle some teddy bear, be a small wonder in a world full of destiny driven souls.

Blessed assurance, sweet saving amazing grace, peace be still.

Requiem for a dream, silence absorbs the atmosphere and free will crosses paths with destiny.


	8. Vulnerable Virtue

Date: 12-15-05

Situation: The Scooby Gang confronts Faith and she turns to Angel for comfort

Scene 1: Store- The Magic Box-Scooby Gang Meeting

Buffy: Giles, we have a very serious problem on our hands

Giles: How so?

Buffy: Faith is pregnant with a vampire's baby

Xander: What?

Anya: What?

Dawn: What?

Willow: What?

Giles(reading the prophesy in a book): The lion will take hold of the lamb and bring forth the messiah. The chosen one will kill the thing that mortal men can't destroy.

Buffy: Giles, What does the prophesy mean?

Giles: Buffy, faith's child who is the chosen one will kill you

Buffy(threatening Faith): You are totally dead meat this time

Faith(begging): Whatever you do, please don't crucify me because I can't take anymore heartache. Stress is good for the baby or for me.

Giles: Faith, vampire slayers are not allowed to have vampire babies. You have broken the rules so you are no longer apart of the scooby gang

Faith: Buffy dated a vampire once and you didn't kick her out of the group

Giles: That was then and this is now

Faith: That is totally unfair

Buffy: You should've thought about that before you had sex with Seth

Faith(crying): He raped me

Buffy: But still it is all of your fault

Willow: Faith, I can cast a spell on your baby to make it to be a human if you want me too

Faith(yelling): Willow, please shut up

Xander: You must terminate your pregnancy if you want to remain part of the Scooby Gang

Faith: Xander, please shut up

Anya: At least your child isn't going to be a demon, Faith

Faith(with a sigh): Thank God

Dawn: You will be such a wonderful mother, don't let anyone tell you otherwise

Faith: Thanks, Dawn

Buffy(to Faith): So where do we go from here?

Faith: I don't know

Giles(to Faith): So where do we go from here?

Faith(walking out of the shop): I am leaving

Buffy(yelling behind Faith): I want all of your stuff out of my house, Faith

Scene 2: Angel's house

(The door bell rings and Angel opens the door. Carrying a suitcase in her hands, a crying faith stands outside barely holding on to her dignity)

Angel(ushering Faith into his apartment): Faith, what is the matter with you?

Faith(crying): I have no friends, I have no future

Angel(concerned): How so?

Faith(sobbing): I am pregnant with a vampire's baby and I have been kicked out of the scooby gang. Buffy has kicked me out of her house because she doesn't want anything to do with me. According to the prophesy, my child is suppose to be the chosen one and kill Buffy.

Angel(sympathetic): Thats just too bad, thats just too sad

Faith(sniffling): So can I live with you until I get back on my feet?

Angel: Yes of course, Faith, my home is your home

Faith(embracing Angel): Thanks


	9. Tears of the ocean

Date: 1-6-2006

Faith's p.o.v

Holding out for a hero, salvation is love is a solution for everything.

Holding out for a pulse, is faith a blessing or a curse?

Silent grief, what is this bittersweet belief by which we call false hope?

Swimming in the deep end of the ocean, whose shoulder will you lean on?

In the quietness and coldness of this hellish darkness, you crash into me.

I know you inside out like an open wounded dying body.

The river runs through you and I shiver with great fear watching a beautiful art masterpiece fall apart.

Fallen out of the clear blue heavenly sky, you are lost without a guiding light to lead you back home.

Merciful, I embrace your scars and your flaws without showing any kind of judgement.

I see you beyond your claws and you grace me with your presence in return.

I lift you up off of the floor and you consider me to be a gift that is from God.

You open the secret door leading to your heart and I make you to be apart of my art.

Becoming clay, there you go again down into the sea of ashes.

You drift away without giving me the time of day.

The sudden shift creates a rift between us providing little swift justice for this loss of innocence.

I never had a chance to speak my mind before you were caught up with the wind of change.

How could you be so mean and not keep the memory of me alive?

I wanted to be your friend forever, how dare you leave me behind to suffer in silence.

Panicky, I can't move around on this holy shaky ground.

Unsolved, tricky clues brought on by your hard to read body language gives me a glimpse of the upcoming bitter cold winter.

My heart is bleeding more heavily now than other past time as the result of struggling to find peace of mind.

Endless waterfalls, raindrops drown out the sound of joy once shared between us.

All of this constant worrying about you has given me a reason to weep and be broken.

Swimming in the deep end of the ocean, sweet heavenly bliss is located at the bottom of this abyss where I cry myself to sleep.


	10. Extraordinary

Date: 2-16-2006

Faith's p.o.v

Creature of the womb

October baby

Wanted long-awaited miracle

One and only true love

Momentary muse

Beloved small wonder

Angel of the crossroads

Blessed assurance

You complete my life


	11. Travail Genesis

Date: 3-14-2006

Faith's p.o.v

Wailing western wall

Inevitable fall from grace

Last breath of life

Last call for inner peace

One bittersweet symphony

Weary dreary irony

Early winter tragedy

Everlasting mourning ritual

Pandemonium

Reign over me

A stillborn dream

Yesterday's passion

One less prayer offered up to heaven

Unraveling, I come undone and the ocean devours me


	12. You are everything to me

Date: 4-22-2006

Faith's p.o.v

Counting stars, these speedy cars are as numerous as the wars in the world.

Where is the Lord when nobody can sing a sweet melody or offer a word of encouragement

for your scars? Your life is a Shakespearean tragedy in the making. Tasting raindrops, your

bloody tears never seem to end. My friend, lover from another different universe, please give

me forever. I am afraid to lose you, beloved rose of the promiseland. Just stay here tonight and

share your burden with me in this twilight zone. You are real close to me now than ever before.

We are one in mind, body and soul until death comes between us. You carry a cross from this

world over to the next. Your dying last breath is a sad love song. You're going nowhere, but up

with the birds. You say that your sacrifice will redeem my lost innocence. Day after day, I find it

hard to dance or dream without you. True blue, you are a love worth dying for every hour.

I desire to be with you in heaven because I believe we belong together. Destiny steals your heart

from me and I am left alone to wander about the earth once again. You experience Easter while

life doesn't move any faster for me. I feel your spirit somewhere nearby and my fear disappears.


	13. Adorable black beauty

Date: 5-31-2006

Faith's p.o.v

Catalyst

A different chosen path

Lost hope

Last single breath of life

Unavoidable unexpected circumstances

Minor indiscretions

Pale blue skies

A dreamer stuck at the crossroads

The beloved and blessed black princess

Holding onto a dying faith

Echoes of what could've should've would've been

Necessary small sacrifices

A living testimony

The beauty of grace

Tales of endurance and patience

Infinite peace

Temporary solace

Undying thirst for something more

Destiny's awakening

Everpresent gift of freewill


	14. Only Hope

Date: 6-6-2006

Faith's p.o.v

Morning prophesies a great change is on the horizon. Feeling the need to urinate, I wobble into the bathroom. The sound of popping champagne bottles catches me

off guard . OH, how do I miss drinking champagne. I look down and realize my gown is soaking wet. I had mistaken the sound of popping champagne bottles for my

water breaking. A "bloody show" soon follow afterwards. A bloody show refers to the release of a blood-tinged mucous plug from my cervix. The blood is caused by tiny

blood vessels rupturing as my cervix begins to thin and dilate. Painful, contractions make it hard for me to move. My loud intense wails interrupt Angel's peaceful sleep.

He acknowledges that the baby is coming and begins setting up the birthing pool. Carefully, he helps me to sit down in the warm water. My screams sound like

ambulance sirens. "Wow. The contractions are coming every five minutes" Angels points out looking at his watch. "I have to vomit" nauseous, I moan grabbing hold of

my stomach. "You can vomit in this bucket" Angel offers giving me a bucket. I vomit blood instead of last night's dinner. "You threw up blood. Thats not normal" Angel

panics. "I am not dying. Its all part of the birthing process" I assure him. Suddenly, Angel's condo starts shaking. The earthquake passes through leaving behind little

damage and causing no injury to us. You are better off having the baby in a hospital because the baby is bringing bad luck upon my house" Angel suggests. I want to

argue with him, but the urge to push is taking over. "I need to push. You will have to deliver the baby" I demand in between contractions. "I don't want your blood to

be on my hands if you die in childbirth" frightened, he worries. "My pain is only just temporary. I will not die" I promise squeezing his hand. Angel puts his hand

underneath my dress in preparation to catch the baby. Violent, thunderstorms cut off all the electricity in the house. Darkness increases our fears about coming across

any complications during the birth. Unfortunately, we do encounter a bump in the road. Angel notices the umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck. Tirelessly,

Angel unties the cord around the baby's neck. "Here is your daughter, Faith" Angel smiles presenting the baby to me. Exhausted, I take one look at Scarlet then fall

asleep. I thought I felt my soul leaving my body. "Wake up, Faith" crying, Angel begs. His cries brings me back down to earth. "I am still here" I giggle. "You scared me

there for a little bit. I almost lost you" he sniffles. "I am sorry" sympathetic, I apologize. Thirsty, Scarlet longs for my breast milk. Wonderstruck, I watch Scarlet suck on

my breasts. I see myself in her eyes. I believe she will become famous someday. I develop the nickname of "Starlet Scarlet" for my beautiful half human and vampire

daughter. Angel vows to take care of Scarlet like a normal father would. He vows to love me as if I am his wife. Time only knows how long our masquerade can last?


	15. Aftermath

Date: Still 6-6-2006

Faith's p.o.v

With Scarlet sucking on my breasts, I prepare to deliver the placenta. I push but the afterbirth won't come out. " Angel, I am having trouble delivering the placenta. I

need your assistance" hysterical, I stress. "Faith, how may I help you?" concerned, Angel asks. "The placenta is stuck deep inside my vagina. I will bleed to death if

the placenta isn't delivered. I need you to pull the placenta out" I instruct him. Gently, he pushes down on my stomach and feels for the placenta. I scream as a way

to escape the pain. "The placenta is now out" Angel announces holding up the ugly thing. "Throw the placenta away" disgusted, I demand. Obediently, Angel does

what I say. Suddenly, dizziness overcomes me. My arms grows limp around Scarlet's body. I drift off into a state of unconsciousness. Angel's cries fade into the

background of my mind. Seth's face flashes before my face. Desperately, he begs for me to come "home". Angel bites me and I experience a resurrection. His venom

puts an end to my seizure. Seth completely disappears, never to be seen again. Its such a shame that Scarlet will never know her father, but it is what it is. I am

grateful that Angel loves scarlet and me.


	16. Dying fading light

Date: 7-7-2007  
><span>

Angel's p.o.v

Face down on the ground

Are you lonesome tonight?

I am like a bird

Losing touch with reality

Out on the edge of no return, I burn in a lake of fire

Same old situation haunts me and taunts my conscience everyday

Echoes speak of the life I never knew

Red as blood, everything is now vanity and I will never be successful


	17. Unsung

Date: 8-8-2008

Faith's p.o.v

Temporary excitement

Road to nowhere

Armageddon

Valley of death

Endless self sacrifice

Lingering ashes of yesterday

Impossible unachievable pipe dreams

Give me a sign, heaven

Hello again, but we will have to say goodbye soon

Time waits for noone in the end


	18. Unicorn mermaid seraph

Date: 9-9-2009

Angel's p.o.v

Genesis

Ocean breathes birth, death and salty tears

Deformed breathless darling

Dying infant embrace life outside the womb

Earth, wind and fire

Smells like a stillborn teen spirit

Strange dark blue beauty rest in peace underneath the stars


	19. Cherish what used to be

Date: 10-10-2010

Faith's p.o.v

Many miles apart, where is your heart?

Another day begins without you by my side

Goodnight and goodbye for now

If you cared enough, you should crossover the great divide

Cherish what used to be, that's my job twenty four seven

Harmony

Enjoyable former muse

Radiant joy

Imaginary sanctuary

Scattered ants, different separate worlds, the once united body of Christ

Haunted memories

Artificial beautiful pieces, these lovely fragments of us

Regular flashbacks

Extravagant castles in the sky

Ashes of dreams yet to be burned

Dance with me to the end of this masquerade

You are my friend until I see your true colors


	20. Checking out of the world

Date: 11-11-2011

Scarlet's p.o.v

Checking out of the world

Rest in peace

Angel of death

Sleeping beauty

Heavenly beautiful city

Echoes of shadows

Sacred reminders of yesterday

Stand still and look pretty

Emptyhanded wanderer

Nameless divine presence

Childish fragile innocence

Exhale and breathe me


	21. New classic oldfashioned beauty

Date: 12-12-2012

Faith's p.o.v

New classic old-fashioned beauty

A return back to the past

Momentary childish pleasures

Enthusiasm for something much more greater

A secret hidden treasure map

Sanctuary of imaginary fairytale creatures

Your courage to step outside the box

Love's ascension

Undiscovered paradise

My paper heart

Easter sunrise

Our black history

Weightless balloons


	22. Familiar state

Date: 3-13-2013

Scarlet's p.o.v

A familiar state

Neverending peaceful tranquility

God protects me and provides for me twenty four seven

Surrender is all that is left in me

Time shows me your true colors

Always stuck at the crossroads, my heart is left there to bleed

The you that I know is in conflict with the you that I don't know

Even if you have lost your way, I got you

Never say never, my sweet darling

Dearly beloved muse of mine, a daily source of inspiration

Everyday's miraculous small wonder

Recaptured creative imagination of mine


	23. Irony of Truth

Date: 4-14-2014

Faith's p.o.v

Irony of truth

My big fat mouth

At least its not a lie, right?

Goodnight and goodbye, temporary safe haven

I stumble into double trouble

Now looking back in hindsight, I should've known better

A beautiful hot mess is this business of being honest

Rainfall, teardrops on my tombstone

Your frustration is unbearable

Only the silent treatment can heal our hearts

Unconditional is your love for me

Ready or not here comes another roadblock and its not your fault

Ode to freewill

Spirit of surrender

Echoes of an unrecoverable lost innocence

A really bittersweet moment to embrace grace


	24. Just like a small ant

Date: 5-15-2015

Scarlet's p.o.v

The silent gift, longsuffering patience dies slowly.

I am nice enough to show you mercy. Kindness

eats me up inside like cookie dough. My words

lift your dying spirit up off the ground. No new

fancy dress can compare to this heavenly bliss.

You're lovely on the outside, but remain a hot mess

behind closed doors. My labors of love go on unnoticed

just like a small ant. You drift farther away from me. Your

actions create a huge rift between us. Sympathetic,

my bleeding heart creates art with its crimson tears. Continuous

bloodshed, our bed of dying red roses contaminates the green grass.

Gently, I lay myself down to go to sleep. Comfort and contentment

meet me at the deep end of the ocean.


	25. Swift Smooth Shrift

Date: 6-6-2016

Faith's p.o.v

Immediate aftershocks

Rock my world

I can't tell the difference between the you that I know and the you that I don't know

Swift smooth shift

Holding onto the golden days of youth

Inevitable serendipity

Fading hope

The fear of change is just only temporary

Optimism overcomes pessimism in the end

Eventually everything works out for our good


	26. I want to feel you, I need to hear you

Date: 7-17-2017

Song:"Everything" by Lifehouse

Find me here, speak to me, I want to feel you, I need to hear you, you are the light thats leading me to the place where I can find peace again

Scarlet's pov: Hailstorm, unendurable odyssey. Rapture, rupture. Infinite rainstorm, crash into me. Aquatic abyss reign over me. Nature is a cry baby especially tonight  
>Earth blacks out and shadows prophesy judgement day is coming really soon.<p>

You are the strength that keeps me walking, you are the hope that keeps me trusting, you are the light to my soul, you are my purpose, you are everything

Faith: Empty barren womb, meaningless sweet honeycomb. Primrose path leads to the tomb instead of a new job. There is nothing left to do but to rob stores and somewhere a bomb is about to explode. Out of words to say, U are far away and I miss you very much.

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Scarlet: First cut is the deepest, living on the edge of sanity. Absentmindedness creates awkward confusing moments. Minute by minute, everything goes downhill from here. Standstill and watch the drama unfold.

You calm the storms and you give me rest, you hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall, you steal my heart and you take my breath away, would you take me in, take me deeper now

Faith: As the years go by, lean on me. Love connects your heart to mine. I am always here for you a thousand miles away from paradise. Nevertheless distance separates us. Cross over the bridge and I will stop you from going over the edge. Estranged, we try to rebuild our broken relationship.

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Scarlet: Give your heart a break. Open your mouth and tell me a joke. Optimism overcomes my heartache. Forever hilarious, you make me laugh until I cry.

Cause you're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything, everything, you're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything, everything

Faith: You are the sunshine of my life. Open your arms and receive me. Keep me in your heart for a while. Everyday is an adventure whenever we are together.

You're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything, everything, you're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything, everything

Scarlet: Sick and tired, you experience a lifethreatening crisis, eyes of nature. Never check out of this world of mine. Stay another day and I'll be good to you. I don't like watching you suffer. The heart of the matter is your pain. I feel you and pray for you. Venus echoes goodbye and gives way to another emergency. Evanescent blue skies whisper gone, baby, gone.

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Faith: For what it is worth, all the small things that you do matter. Maybe I am just amazed. ON the threshold of a dream, underneath the surface, sorrow comes to everyone including you and me.


	27. Bleed, Breathe nomore

Date: 8-18-2018

Song: "Breathe Nomore" by Evanescence

I've been looking in the mirror for so long that I've come to believe my soul is on the other side

Scarlet: Dissatisfied, you always discover something that is terribly wrong with her brain and physical appearance. I assume you create drama with her because you are bored. Strangely, she always makes you happy because she has lost her self worth. She is one of the most tortured souls that I know on earth. I can't change her future although she is bleeding all over my furniture. She will always be my better half even in death.

OH the little pieces falling, shatter shards of me to sharp to put back together, to small to matter, but big enough to cut me into so many little pieces if I try to touch her and I bleed, I bleed and I breathe, I breathe nomore

Faith: Helpless, I watch you smoke cigarettes wishing you would breathe my spirit into your lungs. I want to be your next day fresh breath of air. I pray hope may resurrect you and faith may correct your wayward mindset so you may open your eyes to see what you are doing to yourself. Maybe tomorrow your sorrow will disappear and you will be nice enough to notice me.

Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well, yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child, lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever and all of this will make sense when I get better

Scarlet: The light has gone from my eyes and you can't find the truth in me. I am losing my celestial glow and I feel as low as a coffin that is in the ground. Let the words flow, let the blood flow out of my body. Things are coming around in full circle and I am reaping what I sow. My heart is nobody's home. My heart beats only just for me and noone else. I am nobody's love, I am nobody's sweet little dove. I am nobody's princess, I am nobody special. Life is a dance and I am a victim of circumstance. I will never have a chance to be at peace with the Lord and the world around me. Hitting rock bottom, an endless night reigns in my soul. I am afraid of the light for fear has blinded my sight. How can the darkness feel so right? Try as I might, I will never be strong enough to put an end to this fight between me, myself and I.

I know the difference between myself and my reflection, I just can't help but to wonder which of us do you love?

Faith: What she beheld into the fire was self confidence. What she beheld into the fire was a courageous spirit. Free stallion, fragile angel girl with an one million dollar smile, stay for a while. Blessed, everyday is a milestone and she will never be alone for she will be loved. To write love on her arms is a miracle, a wonderful opportunity to overcome every obstacle that is in her life without cutting herself.

So I bleed, I bleed and breathe, I breathe now bleed, I bleed and I breathe, I breathe, I breathe, I breathe nomore


	28. If you let my soul out

Date: 9-19-2019

Song: Nite Sky by Robot Koch

Noone knows what its like you and me, you and I, underneath the nite sky, you and me, you and I

Scarlet: A smile in the night sky, silver crescent moon. Magical enchantment, I am fascinated by you. Life in outer space, exceptionally bright celestial light. Aurora, hold on tight to this twilight. Extraordinary heavenly phenomena, temporary enjoyment. Radiant afterglow, true love waits.

I get lost all the time in my thoughts, in my mind, you come through like a light in the dark, give me sight

Faith: ON your own again, nobody can stop this train that is heading out of town. Swimming in a river of brown sugar, you dream about angels on the moon. Dawn will be here very soon. Grace, mercy and freedom finds you in the kingdom of heaven. Sweet bliss, random acts of kindness transform your frown into a smile. Ease on down the road of life, young fawn. Your crown, a head full of gray strands symbolize wisdom. Compassionate, love is as fragile as a dove everyday. Holding onto Jesus, your courageous spirit embraces the great unknown.

If you let my soul out, you let my soul out, you let my soul out

Scarlet: Better days are ahead for us. Let us break bread and celebrate the miracle of life. I trade in hate for compassion. Time is on my side or maybe not. Hallelujah, epiphany. A temporary setback, longsuffering grace. Open my eyes, Jesus. Vertigo, enchanted internal summer of my mind.

It will come right back to you, if you let my soul out, you let my soul out, you let my soul out, it will come right back to you, come right back to you, come right back, come right back to you

Faith:Sleepwalking through life, long for something more. Empathetic kind eyes, easily broken joy. Paper dollhouse, imaginary sweet bliss, sanctuary of pipe dreams. Optimism overshadows pessimism, the reality of a situation. Dying slowly is this hope of mine. Ever the same, home is wherever I rest in peace. After all this time, my faith remains shaken. The best is yet to come for me. Heaven is a state of mind. Even though I am blind, I believe I will see daylight again someday. No matter what, your tough love never dies. Amazing, God's grace and mercy gets me back on the right track.

Noone sees what its like you and me you and I never go never hide you and me you and I

Scarlet: God weeps in the form of raindrops. Rough necessary swift justice creates a rift between ignorance and avoidance. I am torn asunder, but surrender anyway. Effort transforms big obstacles into tiny brown sugar grains. Fear of the unknown still haunts me. Echoes and shadows hold hands. Afterglow of a life gone too soon recaptures my attention.

If you let my soul out, you let my soul out, you let my soul out

Faith: Continuous swansong, adversity set this city of brotherly love on fire. Remnants of yesterday, everybody hurts. Life is not a fairytale. Everyday is a struggle to stay alive. A ghost lost in time, same old unearthly desire, everlasting overwhelmingly need to survive.

It will come back to you, if you let my soul out, you let my soul out, you let my soul out

Scarlet: Drifting elsewhere, your footsteps are untraceable. It will make no difference if I speak so I should just surrender. Falling from grace, faith grows weak fast. Even if I trust you, you will let me down. Rinse yourself and please come clean before the dawn. Eyes of lost hope, a long dead ghost. Nevertheless dust, church of the nativity. Exceptional bright star, red bleeding heart of mine. Timeless unwavering devotion, a random act of kindness. It will make no difference if I promise to be your friend and stay with you until the end because you will never change. Nectar of encouraging words, tender mercies. Your swansong, a carousel ride, one last chance to prove me wrong tonight.

It will come right back to you if you let my soul out

Faith: There is always going to be an uphill battle whenever walking is involved. Hold on tight or just loosen the reins. Even if I am weak, I won't breakdown like a carRelentless, determination takes me far. Exhale, inhale and relax until further notice. Laughter motivates me to keep on going. Easter happens everyday for as long as I have consciousness. A perfect time to live more healthier is right now instead of later on. Standing on the edge of a breakthrough, every star in the sky is within my reach. A divine healing touch, times of reflection.

Scarlet: Sudden rude awakening, loss of gravity. Eerie dream world, euthanasia. Pleasurable pain, illimitable deep blue ocean. Suffocating in silence, oppression, delirium. Evolving mermaid, vegetable state of mind, oversleep. Time's unsung hero, incalculable solution. Ongoing CPR procedure, neverending tender loving care. Eternal life-support, wake me up inside.

Faith: Forever is fading away. One true best friend, was that too much to ask for? Rain on my parade, no, please end this masquerade. Evolving into something else, it doesn't make any sense at all. Vacant is the air around us. Echoes of what could've should've would've been fall to the ground. Ramble on, dream on, haunting heavenly sound. ON my own again, I am lost in paradise. Still alive, love tears down a wall between us. I have treated you well, but you remain missing in action. One day you will be long gone and your absence will be greatly deeply felt everywhere. Now is the time that I must cherish your presence.


	29. Angel of the cemetery

Date: 6-6-2020

Scarlet's p.o.v

Restless, I walk around the cemetery tonight. While all of the world is asleep, I am on an adventure. I long for something that will make my fourteenth birthday

memorable. I consider the deceased to be my friends. In the stillness of the night, someone in the distance whispers "I love you". Frightened, I am caught off guard

for a moment. Mom steps out of the shadows and reveals herself. I guess mom is never too busy for me after all. Loved, I feel safe in the arms of my angel. Mom recounts

the day that I was born. She provides a little information about my father named Seth who was a vampire. Sadly, he died before I was born. Its so sad to know that Buffy

killed my father. I get a small glimpse into the future, my destiny. It is my destiny to kill the one person that I admire the most, Buffy Summers. Buffy is like a second

mother to me. I like Buffy so I wonder if it is possible for me to change my fate? I offer mom really scary ghost stories in return and she loves them. Dawn of the phoenix,

my transformation into a warrior princess.


End file.
